No Words Could Describe
by MyDreamsToYou
Summary: A series of drabbles that are all centered around Zack, his life and those that had to deal with him. May contain some yaoi or at least implied.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! I've decided to do a drabble series, test out the waters and all that jazz. Each chapter will be prompt by a word or whatever comes to mind, so send me any requests/prompts/challenges/words and I shall write what I can for you! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Clearly, I own nothing.

Warnings: Zack's inability to comprehend nature.

* * *

**Response**

"What are you doing?" Zack turned around from the fake tree to give his mentor a serious look. "Looking for caterpillars so I can harvest their honey." Angeal should have known better to ask.

**Idiot**

"Angeal," Genesis started with a weary look as he addressed his friend. "I know Zack is your star pupil but— " He was cut off by a loud shriek that came from down the hallway. Coming into the sight of the two First Class, Zack Fair ran past them with a silly, wide grin on his face. The two men looked at each other silently, willing the other to speak first. "…He's an idiot." Genesis finished bluntly as young cadets came streaming out in just their boxers, ready to kill. Angeal didn't bother to disagree.

**Laugh**

If there was one thing that had to haunt Angeal's dreams, it was hearing his puppy's laughter echoing off the lonely walls of the cold laboratory.

**Run**

Zack slowed down when he reached some large boulders before gently setting Cloud down. He was sick of running from his problems.

**Building**

A young Zack Fair looked up in awe with the rest of the new recruits at the great ShinRa building. _This_, Zack thought excitedly, _is where my dreams begin! _

* * *

AN: Please review and tell me what you think :3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thought I would post the second chapter. I'm a bit irritated though on how to format these so if the style is changed in every chapter, I am sorry.

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter. It hasn't magically changed.

Warnings: Zack stupidity and sorrow

* * *

**Shoot**

Angeal looked at the dummy he had Zack shoot at for practice. Judging by the sheepish grin and the hole-free doll, his student was handier with a sword than a gun.

**Fun**

"Come on, Angeal!" Zack whined at his mentor. "It was just a little fun!" Angeal looked down at him in disproval. "Zack," The man started in his no-nonsense voice. "Coloring in Genesis' copy of Loveless is not _fun_. If anything it's dangerous."

**Elephant**

While Zack reminded Angeal of a puppy, Angeal reminded Zack of an elephant: Large, protective and a damn good memory when it came down to things his protégé did in the past.

**Fifth**

Without Angeal to train him anymore, Zack made up his own schedule. To keep his mind off certain matters, he made training much more vigorous and strenuous than before and continued to through it all day and night. While the young man breathed heavily, the holographic simulation ended. Zack shook his head, as time seemed to have gone by and pressed the 'ok' button to repeat the training. There was still so much time to kill.

**Soda**

Zack remembered his first meeting with Angeal. His younger self had been nervous but excited to meet his new mentor. When laying eyes on Angeal for the first time there were many things he had wanted to say but only one simple sentence came from his lips. "Can I buy you a drink?"

* * *

AN: As always, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is my anit drug.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the new chapter, decided to make it longer!

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter

Warnings: Slight angst but I'm sure you can handle it

* * *

**Pip-Squeak**

"Zack, you need to put your weight behind the sword. Do not just swing it aimlessly." Angeal admonished lightly, intently analyzing his student's techniques. "I am putting my weight behind it! We're not all behemoths like you, Angeal."

**June-bug**

A short scream was heard in the living room. Hurrying from the kitchen and getting closer to the source of the noise, Angeal saw his student looking warily at the ceiling. "What's wrong?" The older man's eyes followed Zack's line of sight and caught the sight of a small beetle. Raising an eyebrow, the mentor looked back to meet the spiky haired man's gaze. "You're afraid of bugs?" Zack's glare was an answer enough.

**Surge**

Zack dived into the ocean with an enthusiastic yelp while Cissnei, who stayed on shore, watched in amusement. She knew that while this vacation was good for him, Zack was still tormented with thoughts of Angeal.

**Mental**

Angeal remembered the first time Zack had met Sephiroth personally. He brought his newly acquired student to the training room, after the weird drink incident earlier, only to find the General already using it. However, by seeing his friend, Sephiroth went to greet them both. Angeal's lips quirked in amusement as he recalled the star-struck look Zack had, and the blank one on Sephiroth's. He introduced them both and mentally prayed that his new student would not say something stupid. Again.

**Hope**

There were times when Zack just wondered if it was worth it. All the running and hiding. Constantly. However, Zack looked to his side to see a mop of blond, spiky locks. _Yeah,_ He thought tiredly and unconsciously ran a hand through Cloud's hair. _It will be worth it, if only to save him_

**Despair**

On the way back to Midgar from Modeoheim, Zack sat alone in the helicopter. Not even the half-hearted jokes from his new friend Cloud could pull the former cheery male from his mental anguish.

**Darkness**

The last thing Zack could remember seeing before he died was the tragic look on Cloud's face that held a hint of determination.

**Honor**

Angeal had manipulated his student into destroying him to find relief from his own monstrosity. Genesis betrayed the company that held secrets from him in order to cure his degradation. _Honor,_ Zack mused silently. _Is a tricky thing. _

**Hellfire**

Zack looked around the training room in amazement. Embers were set aflame everywhere around the room and the occasional sharp noise of cut wires filled his ears. However, the amusement was short lived when he caught the disapproving look of his mentor. "Zack," Angeal started slowly, looking around the room. "What have I said about using materia that you don't know how to use?" Zack just grinned back sheepishly and hoped he wouldn't be punished too hard for this.

**Loyalty**

_Loyalty is tricky too._ Zack thought somberly. _'Cause who do I stay loyal to? My friends who betrayed the company, or ShinRa who betrayed my friends?_ Things just weren't making sense anymore.

* * *

AN: Please review ^-^


End file.
